1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade device in a rear window of a vehicle, particularly, to a sunshade device provided with a cover for covering an access opening of a rear parcel shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrically-operated sunshade devices used for shading person sitting at a backseat of a vehicle from the sun, an arm driven system for performing operations of drawing up and down a shade by way of arms separately provided at a left end and a right end of a rail disposed at a drawing end of the shade for the sun-shading is a primary system. Such sunshade devices have a sunshade frame for rewinding and housing drawably the sunshade which is in form of a sheet for shielding from sunlight on a rear window. The sunshade frame is usually mounted on a vehicle body at a position backside of the rear parcel shelf which is located in the vicinity of a lower end of the rear window. The sunshade is drawn out of a shade drawing outlet of the sunshade frame via an access opening of the rear parcel shelf.
Some of the above-described sunshade devices have a cover which covers the access opening for the purpose of improving appearance of interior of the vehicle, wherein the cover is provided on a drawing rod at an edge of the sunshade which is drawn out via the access opening of the rear parcel shelf (see Japanese Patent Examined Publication JP-B-7-122387 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2000-85347).
Also, a sunshade device having a cover in the form of lips is known (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publications JP-A-2000-351349, JP-A-2002-2275 and JP-A-2002-522282), wherein the cover is disposed around the access opening of the rear parcel shelf and used for reducing a gap between the access opening and the sunshade.
As shown in FIG. 5, the sunshade device 100 disclosed in the JP-A-7-122387 has a blind rim adjuster (equivalent to a cover of the present invention) 101 serving also as a blind cover and fixed to a drawing rod 103 at the edge of a sheet (equivalent to a sunshade) 102 with a fastening member 104 such as a bolt and a pin.
Since the cover 101 is positioned above the rear parcel shelf 110, it is necessary to attach the cover 101 after mounting the sunshade device 100 and then the rear parcel shelf 110 on a vehicle body. In this case, it is necessary to attach the cover 101 to the drawing rod 103 using the fasting member 104 in a state where the sunshade 102 is drawn out of an access opening 111 in an upward direction. Therefore, this sunshade device has a drawback that it is difficult to mount the sunshade device on the vehicle body.
Further, in the case of attaching the cover 101 using the fastening member (not shown) such as a bolt in a state where the sunshade 102 is housed, the fastening member is exposed on the cover 101 to undesirably deteriorate the appearance of interior.
Also, the sunshade device (not shown) disclosed in the JP-A-2000-85347 has such a structure that the sunshade device is mounted on a box-shaped garnish with a curtain (equivalent to the sunshade of the present invention) drawing outlet, wherein the garnish is mounted on a roof trim by the use of plural clips, and a cover for covering the sunshade drawing outlet is inserted into a stay member (equivalent to the drawing rod) at an edge of a sunshade to be fixed to the edge. Since the cover is positioned outside the garnish, too, it is necessary to attach the cover to the stay member at the edge of the sunshade in a state where the sunshade is drawn out of the sunshade drawing outlet of the garnish after mounting on the roof trim the garnish on which the sunshade device is mounted. Therefore, this sunshade device has a drawback that it is difficult to mount the sunshade device on the vehicle body like the one disclosed in the above JP-A-7-122387.
The sunshade device of the JP-A-2000-351349 has such a structure that: a flange is formed on each of left and right sides of a shade drawing outlet of a sunshade frame which rewinds and houses a sunshade body; the sunshade frame is disposed on a backside of a rear parcel shelf to insert the flanges of the sunshade frame through a mounting opening; the flanges are inserted into a dovetail groove of a cover unit constituted of two component parts; and the cover supports the sunshade frame. Therefore, this sunshade device has drawbacks that it is difficult to mount the sunshade device on a vehicle body as is the case in the JP-A-7-122387 and JP-A-2000-85347 and appearance is deteriorated because a drawing rod at a sunshade edge is exposed at an upper outside portion between the component parts of the divided cover unit which is fixed to the rear parcel shelf.
The sunshade device disclosed in the JP-A-2002-2275 has such a structure that a cover unit constituted of two component parts like in the JP-A-2000-351349 is disposed on and fixed to a rim of an opening formed on a mounting panel, and a latch holder (equivalent to a cover of the present invention) attached to a drawing rod of a sunshade edge covers an upper outside portion between the component parts of the divided cover unit fixed to the mounting panel. Since the latch holder (equivalent to the cover) is positioned outside the cover unit, too, it is necessary to attach the latch holder to the drawing rod at the sunshade edge in a state where the sunshade is drawn out via an opening of the cover unit. Therefore, this sunshade device has drawbacks that the structure for mounting the divided cover unit is complicated and it is difficult to mount the sunshade device to a vehicle body like those disclosed in the JP-B-7-122387 and JP-A-2000-85347.